Spenting Eternty in you arms
by TheSilverWolfisBack
Summary: Bella and Edward decide to try *Lemons*


**A/N I couldn't sleep so here you go :)**

I raised my eyes to meet his, he stared back at, those eyes, those strong eyes,

they held so much love, adoration, No one has ever stared at like that, and it made me feel loved and wanted, like I was the most important person in the whole world to him.

I was completely in love with Edward Cullen.

I stepped forward first and raised my hand to cup his cheek. I looked into his eyes again before I stood on my tiptoes and I pulled his lips down to mine. He was hesitant at first, barley kissing me back. I heard him sigh and than give in the kiss, this kiss was different, I couldn't place it, and it was different than the others. Edward strong hand gripped my hip and my arm went around his neck pulling him closer down to me.

My hand went down from his cheek down to the button down shirt he was wearing.

His lips stopped moving and he paused. I opened my eyes and begged silently with my eyes.

His lips made contact kissing down my jaw down to my neck.

"Bella…." He warned as he placed a kiss on my pulse point.

"Please Edward" I begged as tears filled up my eyes and I closed my eyes. I heard him sigh against my neck as he placed another kiss on it.

I opened my eyes and he held his hand out, I stared at it dumb folded, not really sure what to do. I looked back up in confusion and he smiled his crooked smile. I smiled softly and took his hand as he led me into the bedroom.

My heart literally felt like it dropped.

He locked the door and came back over to me and brushed my hair from my neck. He cupped my cheek and stared into my eyes again, for the longest time, not sure what to do. I licked my dry lips and he bent down to kiss me again.

My hand went to his shoulder and gripped it tightly. His hand went to blouse and started playing with the buttons. I gasped in his mouth as he unbuttoned each one slowly. Once he was done, I pulled back and stared into his eyes. He pushed the material off my shoulders as he bent down to kiss me again. My hand went to his shirt, in an instant it was off. His beautiful strong chest pressed against my bra clad one.

His hand went to the back of my leg and pulled me up carrying me like a bride without breaking the kiss.

He carried me to the bed and gently lowered me under him as we kept kissing.

His hand went down to cup the side of my breast and I gasped quietly. He bent his head down to kiss down neck nipping at my collar bone. I was breathing deeply as he kissed between my breasts he raised back up and pulled my against him, my hand went behind me and unclasp the white bra. He pulled back to look at me. I stared into his as I pulled the bra off of me throwing to the side of the bed. He gulped silently and looked down to stare at them. I felt to self conscious, I blushed so deeply and went to go cover them but his hand stopped them.

"Don't your so beautiful" he whispered before pulling me back to him and kissing my lips once again.

My breasts were pressed against his strong chest, and I loved the feeling having his muscles against my chest.

His hands went down to brush the outside of them and I moaned silently, Edward heard it and he laid me down kissing downward. I gasped when he kissed the curve of my breast than he kissed down to my tummy, I giggled as he kissed my bellybutton. I felt him smirk against my skin and his lips went down to the top of my jeans. He looked back up at me.

I nodded down at him and he ripped the pair of jeans off of me. He pulled back to stare at my almost naked body, only wearing blue cotton panties.

I don't know where I found the courage but I sat up and flipped us over so that he was under me.

Edward looked up with wide eyes and I smirked.

I bent down to kiss his lips, nipping at his lips; I kissed down his neck to his chest. I kissed his abs and sucked them lightly and he shuffled around moaning, his stomach was very sensitive, I had found that out earlier.

I kissed the little hairs that surrounded his belly button. When I kissed to where his jeans were, his hands went down to pull them down and I helped him along.

I stared at his black boxers and bit my lips. I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

I bent down and my hand went to his boxers to pull them down when he stopped me "Bella what are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"But- Bu- But I've never-"He was so cute.

"Please? I want too?" I begged

"Are you sure?" He asked

I nodded my head and he sighed before nodding back. I pulled them down and my eyes went wide.

He was huge, I suddenly got scared, I was going to have him inside of me?

I gulped and he chuckled "Surprised?" He asked, I looked back at him and licked my lips and he shut up.

I bent down and kissed the inside of his leg, as I looked down at it my tongue darted out to skate across it. Edward flinched and moaned gripping the sheets in his hands.

I took him in my mouth sucking every last of him. I had no idea what I was doing so I decided to go along with it.

My nibbled down gently on him and he moaned loudly grabbing my hair in his hand and throwing his head back. My hand went up to cup his balls and rub them with my hand as I licked him, and my other hand went up to caress his stomach.

"Bella stop-"He gasped out.

I pulled back and looked back up him "Edward?"

He shook his head and I looked down back at him seeing precum coming out of him. I knew he was going to kill me later for this.

I bent back down to take him whole again sucking him faster and faster and his body shuddered violently

"Ohhhhhh God Bella" He moaned out, he arched into my mouth as I felt his release, the cold tasty liquid shot into my mouth and I shut my eyes tightly trying not to gag. I swallowed all of it.

Edward opened his eyes to look down at me, his hand went down to stroke my cheek and I smiled. I was glad I did this for him, to please him. I loved him so much.

Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me back under him and he kissed me long and hard.

"Your turn" He whispered against my lips. He pulled back and took my panties in his fingers and pull them down my legs, I raised them so he take them off fully. He looked down at my naked body, and he licked his lips, he went down and kissed inside my leg. I moaned when I felt his breath on my vagina. He licked me and I arched up and moaned loudly.

I didn't know what this feeling was as Edward licked me, he gently nibbled on my nib and put his tongue inside me; I cried out and took his head in my hands gripping his hair. My back arched my breast high in the air as Edward hand caressed my nipple.

"Please don't stop" I moaned

It felt so good, Christ it felt like heaven. Something inside me was going to explode.

"Edward" I whimpered and I cried out as I let orgasm take over me, I cried out as the fire swept through my body. It lasted for about ten seconds when I fell against the bed.

Edward pulled back up to kiss me. My arm went around his neck pulling as close as possible. I could him himself against my throbbing center. Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes

"Bella are you sure?"

"Yes please Edward I want you" He nodded and went down to kiss me again.

"Please tell me if I hurt you" He whispered, I felt him slide in, It felt so…weird than at about the forth inch I cried out and closed my eyes. I felt the burning and the strong pain take over me. Edward remained still. I gasped at the pain. It hurt so muchI let

"Are you ok love?" I opened my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek. He saw it and bent down to kiss it away, I hated how bad he felt.

I breathed deeply and nodded my head to him to continue, Edward than thrust in gently and out a small moan, which surprise me. His lips crushed to mine and he thrust in slow and deep.

"ohhhhh, ohhh , ohhhh,ohhh" I moaned after each thrust raising my hips to meet his.

"Bella you feel incredible" Edward groaned. My hands went up to grip his strong biceps. Having Edward inside me was like nothing I have ever felt before, I never wanted him to pull out.

I felt that feeling again as I neared closer and closer to my release.

"Edward" I moaned, my back arched high my stomach meeting his. I threw my head back and cried out as Edward buried his face in my neck muffling his moans and cries of his release.

We came together, feeling the cold liquid shooting inside of me. Edward collapsed on me. He wrapped his arm tighter on my body as He kissed my neck, I kissed his forehead and he raised his head to pull back and looked down and me, I was breathing heavily and so was he. I got lost once again as his lips kissed mine long and slow.

I loved this man so much.


End file.
